This application relates to a structure of a computer system, and specifically to an arrangement of elements in a computer system to facilitate cooling, use, access, and repair of the computer system.
As computers become smaller and as greater numbers of components are integrated within the casing of computers, the internal structure and layout becomes problematical. It is desirable to make computers having a small size. Yet, at the same time, as more components are added, servicing and upgrading become more difficult, while the cooling requirements of the computer may increase.
In conventional computers, the printed circuit boards (PCBs) that contain a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and its related electronics, as well as memories, and peripheral devices, such as hard disk drives and floppy disk drives, are housed in a single enclosure, devoid of internal partitions. All the elements that make up the computer reside in a single open area within the casing of the computer, containing only brackets necessary to support the components. There is generally no structure to effectively separate the internal elements from one another or to prevent heat and electromagnetic radiation generated by the components from affecting the other elements within the enclosure.
In addition, conventional computers are often not designed with ease of access for upgrade and repair. What is needed is a computer that is designed to facilitate cooling and that is designed so that its various components are easily accessible during upgrade and/or repair.